Meet The Press
by Silenceheard
Summary: During a press conference Edward has something to tell Roy.


**Title:** Meet the Press  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RoyxEd**  
>Words: <strong>766**  
>Rating: T<br>****Warnings:** Ed's Language, implied sexual themes

**A/N:** A quick drabblish fic that wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

><p>Edward was bored.<p>

It was one of the first real days of Spring. One of those glorious days where the snow had disappeared, the ground had dried up and the sun had finally broken free of the winter clouds.

Everything was green, warm, _alive_ and he was cooped up inside for some asinine press conference.

Sighing bitterly at the luck he had, Ed cast a sour look over the crowded room full of reporters, journalists and the blinding flashbulbs of the photographers. The newly appointed General Mustang sat beside him, currently talking about the new medical division for the State Alchemist program.

There was a pause after Mustang finished speaking while pencils and pens scribbled furiously to write down key points of his impromptu speech. There was some shuffling in the back of the room as one of the journalists left and Ed's hopes perked up like a dog waiting for a treat.

"Are there any more questions?"

Over a dozen hands shot up in the air and Ed dropped his head back down into his arms, wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all.

The first time in weeks that he wasn't out in some backwater town or up is the ass freezing North and Mustang yanked on his leash again. 'Your presence will be required Fullmetal,' he could hear his smug voice even in his head. The pompous prick had probably been lying because not a single question had been directed at him yet. Which was just fine with Ed, the press tended to be obnoxious and got on his nerves anyway.

A high pitched whine followed by a dizzying flash of light left him rubbing little black stars from his vision and he scowled at the cameraman at the edge of the panel table. However, that didn't seem to deter him from taking another picture. Great if that made front page somewhere he'd never hear the end of it from the General.

He didn't want to be here, it was just too damn nice outside. Ed wanted to go hiking, spar with his brother, sit out under a tree with a good book, possibly take a nap after. Above all else he did _not_ want to sit here for another hour bored out of his mind.

Bright sunlight streamed though the windows making the conference room stuffy; Ed had shed his coat and black jacket, leaving on his gloves out of habit. He glanced over at Roy, who was in full dress uniform from a meeting earlier that day, his cap resting on the table, hair slicked back in that devilishly sexy way that sparked desire beneath Ed's skin.

From his slumped position, automail foot kicking furiously under the curtained table, Ed let his eyes roam over the raven haired general. Although his face was composed, Ed could tell Roy was just as bored as he was. Probably just as hot too, with all that thick dark wool covering his body.

Ed felt his mouth go dry thinking of all that pale skin and the muscled body hidden beneath the blue and gold uniform. As if hearing his dirty thoughts obsidian eyes met molten gold briefly with a smirk and Ed felt his cheeks burn crimson.

Unfortunately, three months of being in a relationship with the man hadn't made Ed immune to that look, if anything, now that he'd gotten a taste of Roy Mustang it made his cock twitch and the want flare dangerously close to need. Bastard just had to be so fucking hot, and what's more Mustang knew it too.

Well the Fullmetal Alchemist had an ace up his sleeve to make things just as miserable for his beloved General.

Watching the older man, Ed waited until he had finished speaking and another question was directed at someone else on the panel before he poked him stealthily in the ribs.

"I have something to tell you,"

Roy leaned down as his lover put his lips to his ear and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear,"

He heard the soft hitch in Roy's breathing, no doubt envisioning the tight confines of the leather pants his dark eyes flicked down to and what he would like to do between them.

A sudden flurry of clicking camera's and an uproar from the reporters made Ed turn back to the crowd, some of whom were shoving tape recorders in his face and asking him to repeat himself.

Keeping his face smiling for the photographers Roy cleared his throat and whispered back, "Did you forget you were wearing a mic?"


End file.
